A number of boat lifts have been designed for transporting boats upon motor vehicles. In order to properly function these boat lifts must be capable of bearing the weight of the boat, must correctly position the boat upon the motor vehicle and must not impede the operation of the motor vehicle. The resulting boat lifts have tended to be complex winch driven mechanisms.